Oh, Sensei
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sakura reads an excerpt from Icha Icha Paradise and uses it to seduce Kakashi in his sleep. SakuKaka.


**A/N: Horray for one-shots. Got another one for you. It was going to be in a story, but I decided against it. I'm not a hentai fanfic writer, but I do not mind. Copulation is the human nature, and I see nothing wrong with it, nor do I feel shame for writing it.**

**Info.**

**Title: Oh, Sensei**

**Author: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sakura X Kakashi**

**WARNING: LEMON and kind of PWP. MATURE CONTENT. If you do not like sexual situations, please do not read. If you fail to heed the warning and flame, then I will disregard it because you should have read the warning.**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Sakura reads an excerpt from Icha Icha Paradise and uses it to seduce Kakashi in his sleep. SakuKaka.**

**Oh, Sensei**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Viridian eyes stared intently upon the magnificent site as her sharp canine teeth dug into her bottom lip with anticipation. So many thoughts had been running through her mind and her heart beat accelerated to the extent that she thought it might painfully rip its way through her chest…Perhaps it had to do with her mental train of thought at the moment.

She knew that it was wrong to think that way about her teacher. He was so much older then she was. There was a considerable difference in the ages 17 and 31, but despite it all, she didn't seem to care. All that was on the kunoichi's mind was the magnificent specimen laying, tangled in the sheets on his bed, Icha Icha Paradise book below a hand, hanging from the edge of the bed.

The girl picked up the book and read the page that it was open to. The page described a scene in which one of the female characters of the book seduced a sleeping man.

Looking up from the book, she blushed, but couldn't help but feel the curl of desire seep up through the pit of her stomach. Sakura wanted him, and it wasn't just a girlish crush, either.

She was tired of being turned down by him, and had come to Kakashi for comfort. They hadn't done anything, just talked and fell asleep in the same bed.

But now…

Sakura held the porno to her torso with both of her hands, keeping the pages open with her chest, sakura petal colored hair swaying with the ventilation of the room, calming her nervous thoughts. Maybe this idea was a good one…She had been holding thoughts of this nature ever since she stated to come to him for comfort when Sasuke turned her down.

Him…

The one she now felt the most primal urge, listed as one of the seven deadly sins when used improperly – lust.

Hatake Kakashi.

One of the best jounin from Konoha…a man who led a life of agony in the past and present and maybe even future as well. That still did not deter her from…her current desire, though.

The clothes she wore barely covered any of her soft flesh, and if her sensei woke up, he would find her most appealing and maybe even arousing as the tight clothing hung about her curves. Almost every feature was noticeable underneath it all.

Nothing was left a mystery, but she didn't want to leave anything a mystery to him.

Her cheeks were airbrushed with a rosy pink. Sakura had wished that she was as confident as her exoskeleton produced her to be.

What if he woke up?

What if…?

Shoving the thoughts to the back of her mind, she climbed onto the bed, moving like a panther, stalking its prey. She moved over him with the grace that any shinobi would be proud of.

Green eyes looked down, noticing that her legs and arms were on either side of her. Her chest tightened as she felt as if she was being deprived of breath and her heart once again threatened to plunge through he chest and land on her sensei's. Maybe she should turn back; perhaps this was all some lucid dream that she was having. Like this would really happen in real life! Her teacher would never have a relationship with his students! But the soft fabric of the black of his shirt and the mattress of the bed below them seemed to fade any serene thoughts away.

This **was** real.

Lips touched lips sweetly, as she lightly pulled down his mask, inch by inch so not to wake him, green eyes on the single closed eye that lurked on the left side of his face.

Before she knew it, small hands lightly trailed his body through the black clothing and her own clothing lay slightly a distance away atop of the bed. Her nude form bathed in the rich, pale luminescent moonlight. He looked so tranquil now, maybe if he awoke right now; he would not have minded what she had schemed, if any man truly would. She made as much noise as a predator would hunt down their prey.

The sheets that covered Kakashi's body were slid over to the same side of the bed in which her clothes were. His clothes would be next, slowly and cautiously they were slid to the side of the bed. There he lay, beneath her, chest rising and falling with the heavy burden of sleep upon him. Every muscle of his body was seen in full rippling motion because of his lack of clothing, and the pink haired girl could now marvel at the beauty hidden beneath all of the ninja attire he normally wore. His body wasn't perfect, there were old wounds and battle scars, but that only meant that he was enduring and could last through anything. Sakura found his scarred beauty wonderful.

The girl had to keep from panting at the tantalizing form beneath her. Her nerves would surely melt from her body, for nothing was that hot for so long and not do so. He was ten times better looking then Sasuke in the recesses of her own mind. He **was **better then Sasuke. He listened to her problems. He helped her, no matter how badly she treated him. Sure, the sensei could be a bit irritating but she accepted him, cracks, flaws and all. Damn her to hell if you had to.

The pink haired girl ran tiny hands along the rippling muscle play of his body. A small sigh escaped the older man's lips as hands trailed to even the most intimate and dark parts of the body and kisses were placed along his lips, neck and chest. Kisses which felt as if a thousand butterflies had landed on his flesh.

The next thing the pink haired girl knew her hand was in a dark and forbidden place, a sensitive place which was susceptible to extreme pleasure. Small hands went to work, caressing and massaging that dark and forbidden place, taking away all of the pain and stress which had been put on the jounin from battles past and present.

The other hand ran along his well-muscled chest and her mouth so close, she wanted to kiss it…and she did, sweetly and with warm emotion. But she wasn't satisfied. Her tongue ran across his nipple, when he emitted a soft moan she paused, savoring the taste, and then began to run her tongue up and down his chest, appeasing her appetite.

But for some reason, Sakura wanted more…

But she just couldn't do that…

He would surely wake up.

But if he did, would he mind? Only one way to see…

As she slowly straddled the jounin, she slid him past her breasts, perking with anticipation. The girl knew she was tight, as tight as most virgins could be; causing her nerves to work up again…It was certainly a lot larger then any man her age. She hoped that she wouldn't be too tight for him, and wake him up with her virginity. Only a pleasing moan gracing those unmasked lips urged her to continue.

Sakura had to resist any sharp gasps as she trembled at first, with him lodged inside of her. Dark and forbidden parts joined in the union of former teacher and student.. Slender hands had to wipe away any tears that fell, as to not wake him up.

After the pain subsided, she began to slowly grind her hips with his and after a while, the pain subsided and the feeling of pleasure took over as she could feel his manhood move in and out of her slowly. Sakura was sweating with unbridled passion. Never had she thought that her teacher could bring feelings of this magnitude. She moved at a bit swifter pace, but not enough to be rough or wake the jounin, each time she slid back into him, a wave of pleasure coursed over her body, causing her to tremble and her toes to curl in pleasure.

It was over as soon as it began, and a thick, creamy substance poured inside of her, filling her with his fluids of creation, filling her so full that some of it ran down the inside of her legs. She didn't seem to care, not with the one person who cared about her, the one person she secretly dreamed of, to be filling her with what she had dreamed of for so long. The pink haired girl shuddered, sliding herself back and separating the two once more, and she couldn't help but let out a small whine, for she wanted the moment to last.

Viridian eyes looked upon his face, which was flushed a pink as he sighed to himself again with a dreamy sigh, as if he had simply mistaken their encounter with a lucid dream of Icha Icha Paradise.

Suddenly, eyes fell to the floor as her mind began to berate herself with so many curses, the girl found it almost impossible to enjoy what had just happened.

Sakura figured that it was time for her to leave, and she began to re-cloth Kakashi's body, putting on his underwear and pants, putting his shirt and mask back on. She pulled the covers back over him upon putting her own clothes back on, and then pulled up his mask gently.

'_Oh sensei…' _She thought to herself, after giving his masked lips one final kiss. _'Thank you for understanding and comforting me after all those times Sasuke turned me down. There was no one else in the world I would have rather learned that lesson from, and I do not regret giving myself to you. Maybe on day I'll tell you about this, and we can sit back and laugh about it…' _ The pink haired girl smiled, and then disappeared from sight, by hopping out of the window.

After leaving, Sakura made a visit to the hot springs in the early morning. The air was brisk against her skin as she let the warm waters seep over her, washing away the excess fluids that had seeped from her body. She smiled to herself, remembering the look on her sensei's face, and wondered if he was thinking of her as well.

Back at Kakashi's house, the jounin woke up at his normal appointed time, and felt a bit more drained then usual, scratching his head, he looked around and noticed that his clothes were in uncultured disarray. The silver haired man sat up, straightening his clothes.

'_Was that a dream?' _He absentmindedly thought to himself, pondering on the sensations that he felt during his sleep and wondering why he seemed to feel oddly peaceful now, whereas any other morning he'd wake up the same.

Kakashi sighed to himself.

It must have been that last excerpt he read from his book.

That was the last time he'd read Icha Icha Paradise and fall asleep.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yeah, that was random, but I had it lingering around a while and thought I'd post it. I'm supposed to be working on Song of the Forgotten and Lessons in Shinobi Love, and I am, but I'm posting old works as well.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
